


Marcus and Kaylynn

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: New Girl comes to Hogwart's as an exchange student. What does Marcus Flint have to do with her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Universe but I do own KayLynn. I decided there isn't enough Marcus Flint stories out there so I am gonna add my own one shot.

 

The Slytherin's sat at the table watching the first years come in. Adrian poked Marcus in the ribs and motioned to a taller girl who had long blonde hair and glasses standing off to the side. "Call it Flint." 

Marcus laughed. "Griffindor."

Adrian smirked. "I say Ravenclaw."

They waited till Professor Dumbledore stood and motioned for the young lady to come forwards. He motioned to the stool and she sat down, with her back ridged. It was then he spoke. "This is KayLynn Zimmer. She is a transfer student from the America's and is in her seventh year. Place the Sorting Hat on her head."

All eyes were on the plain girl sitting on the stool. The hat mumbled and grumbled and then took a deep breath. "SLYTHERIN!" She dropped her head and took a breath. Professor Dumbledore nodded and pointed to the Slytherin Table. KayLynn got up and went to sit down with the first years. Daphne stood up and walked to her. 

"My name is Daphne Greengrass. You want to sit down at this end with the seventh years." She took the young girls hand and led her down the table to the proper place. She pulled her down to sit beside her. "This is Marcus Flint, Adrian Purcey, Warrington. Our head of house is Professor Snape. Marcus is captain of the Slytherin quittach team. You want to stay away from the other houses. You are pureblood right?"

KayLynn jerked her head up. "Of course I am. Would I be in Slytherin if I wasn't.?" 

Flint snickered. "Good point there KayLynn."

KayLynn dropped her head down and Daphne nudged her. They stood up and walked out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons.

Professor Snape came in. "I see you have already met Daphne Miss Zimmer. She won't let you go wrong. You will learn soon enough who to talk to and who not to. I will take my leave and will see you in class tomorrow. You will be sharing a dorm with her so get some sleep." With that he walked out and slammed the door. KayLynn shook her head and followed Daphne up the stairs.

 

A short time later while KayLynn was laying on the bed, Daphne came in and smiled. "Every new seventh year has to do a task to prove they are worthy of Slytherin house. Yours has been told to me but it comes in two parts. I have a map for you that you must follow. Once you get to where you are supposed to be then the second part will happen. If you pass both parts you will have high status in Slytherin. If not then you will not have friends. Do you accept this?"

KayLynn nodded. "Sure give it here." She took the scroll and smiled. "I will be back." Daphne nodded as KayLynn slipped out of the dorm. She went to the door and watched as she then opened the common room door and walked out.

KayLynn kept in the shadows and then turned at the portrait that was told to her. She stood and stared at the wall and then huffing she turned her back to it. She never saw the door slide open and a hand grabbed her around the mouth and jerked her inside. 

 

"Shush Kitten." A low voice whispered in the darkness. "I ain't gonna hurt you. Much."

KayLynn felt the chuckles through her back and then felt a hand slowly slide up her school robes. She heard the male moan in satisfaction as his hand finally touched her hot skin of her thigh. 

"Do you trust me Kitten?", he rasped out and she nodded. He removed his hand and spun her in the dark.

"Who are you? I want to know. I can't scream a name in passion if I don't know it." She whispered out. He shook his head. "No need to know Kitten. You won't have to scream out a name."

She felt wind movement and then realized she was completely neaked. She reach out in the darkness as he moved in towards her. "Back out now Kitten.", he hissed and she jerked his head down to her own, claiming his lips. 

He growled and jerked her body hard into his own. He plundered her mouth and with his hands grabbed her ass checks and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hissed as his hard cock came into contact with her wet center. He let her ass go and pushed her down. 

"Next time we will have foreplay but tonight." He stopped speaking and suddenly spun her and slammed her against the cold stone wall. "I'm going to fuck you senseless Kitten. And there is a silencing spell so you don't have to worry about anyone hearing." 

She felt him sink down and raise her gently. Her mind momentary wondered if she should inform this lover that he was her first but then the thought left as he slid the head back and forth to coat it. He placed it at her opening and then slammed forwards all the way to the hilt, it was then he froze felling her barrier shatter around him. "Your a virgin, oh Kitten, such a wonderful gift you have given me. Never before have I been given such a gift. I will treasure it." She hissed as he slowly pulled out and then slowly pushed back in. The coldness on her nipples was pleasure as was his hard chest against her back. 

Finally KayLynn had enough. Without any thought she screamed out for her mystery lover to fuck her. He gladly started slamming into her and moaning with the pleasure. Never before had it been this good for him. He felt his orgasm quickly approaching and slid his hand down to finger her clit.

"Cum for me Kitten, Please cum for me."

KayLynn's entire body went stiff as she threw back her head and screamed as her first ever orgasm ripped through her body. This in turn caused him to cum hard within her and she passed out from pleasure.

 

Daphne looked up as he walked through the door with her in his arms. "She passed out. Take her to bed and let her rest."

She nodded and looked at him. "Did you tell her your name?"

The man shook his head. "No but she will know soon enough."

 

The next morning KayLynn ate breakfast and waited till last to walk into the potions class. She could not shake the thought of her lover the night before and as she walked in she looked over to Daphne. Daphne waved and called her over. The only opened seat was next to Marcus so KayLynn sat down and smiled to the young girl in front of her. Professor Snape came in and gave them their assignment for the day. He stood over KayLynn to watch her as she added her ingredients to the cauldron in front of her. He walked off and Marcus noticed she was trembling. He bent over and touched her arm.

"Easy there KayLynn. I wouldn't want my sexy Kitten to get hurt now would I?", he whispered.

KayLynn's head shot up and looked at his brown eyes. "It was you.", she whispered and he nodded. 

"There is plenty more where that came from. Tonight, My room. Daphne will help you get in."

She nodded and smirked and thought to herself just how much she would enjoy this school after all.


End file.
